Speechless
by Blue-Moons169
Summary: This is another songfic. Dante/Nero


Ths is another songfic. I suggest listening to the song while reading. Dante/Nero, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own dante or nero they belong to Capcom and Beyonce has all the rights to the song Speechless.

Speechless

/Where you been baby  
Waited for you all day  
Waited for you to use the keys  
That opens my place  
My heart starts tripling  
As I hear your footsteps pace  
Lock opens, doorknob turns  
There appears your face/

Tonight is going to be special. I can feel it. Dante didn't take any missions and  
closed the shop early. When I came into Devil May Cry this evening, he told me to  
wait upstairs in his room. When I walked into the room I was surprised at what I  
saw. Not only wasit clean but rose petals were placed on his bed and dozens of candles  
Were lit, which made the room glow. I sat at the edge of his bed and waited for his arrival.  
It wasn't until I was bored out of my mind, that I heard his footsteps approach the door.  
Butterflies filled my stomach as he opened the door, locked it and made his way over to me.

/Going out my head  
I think I'm losing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles  
Making love all night  
Feels so strange, feels so crazy  
To be in your world  
In your arms loss for words  
You got me..Speechless/

I stood up and our lips met. The kiss was gentle but intense. His tongue lapped and toyed  
with mine. He even nibbled on my bottom lip. Our lips were still locked as his hands  
unzipped my hoodie. He slid his hands inside my jacket and removed it from my body. His  
lips left mine and kissed their way down to my neck then shoulder. I couldn't stop myself  
from moaning his name.  
"Dante"  
I felt him smile on my shoulder. I guess he got me right where he wanted me, to the  
pleasure point of no return. He stopped his assault on my shoulder, looked me directly in  
the eyes and pushed me back onto the bed. I heard his coat fall to the floor and felt the  
bed dip as he climbed up over me. Hot damn he is so sexy. His smooth skin, broad shoulders,  
defined abs and arms just makes me lust for him even more. He lowered himself on top of me  
and our lips met again but only for a second. He kissed a trail down my torso and played  
with my nipples on the way down. His tongue traced circles around my bellybutton.  
"Mmmmmmmm, Dante."  
Then I felt a tug on my pants.

/Layin' so closely  
I feel your skin rubbin' and touchin' me  
Only sweat between us  
Feelin' you kissin' and pleasin' me  
I'll rub your back, I'll kiss your neck  
I know that you love when we touch like that  
I can feel you need me  
Feels so good to me, feels so good to me/

My pants came off as long as my boxers and Dante rid himself of his clothing as well.  
Finally we are going to be as one. We kissed once more and I whispered the words I never  
thought I'd say;  
"Dante, make love to me"

/Going out my head  
I think I'm losing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles  
Making love all night  
Feels so strange, feels so crazy  
To be in your world  
In your arms loss for words  
You got me..Speechless/

He was gentle. He prepped me for everything. He sucked my hard-on while fingering me.  
Pleasure was the only thing I could feel.  
"Dante...I..," I said between gasps.  
His movements stopped and he position himself between my legs.  
"Just let me know if it hurts," he told me.  
I nodded and he eased his way inside. I did wince because he was a bit bigger than what I  
thought, but I dismissed the pain. He began to move at a slow steady pace but it was to  
slow.  
"Dante, move faster."  
He did as told and moved faster and thrusted harder. The pain that I felt before slowly  
melted into pleasure, wanted more than what he was giving me. I wrapped my legs around his  
waist to increase contact. I even began to stroke myself, matching his rhythm.  
"Oh god,Dante."  
His thrusts were faster than before and went it happened. Dante hit my sweet spot  
which made me see stars.  
"Yes, right there."  
He hit it over and over sending tingles throughout my body. He pulled me up into the sitting  
position which made everything even more intense. I crushed my lips to his. My Devil Bringer  
clawed at his back making him groan in pleasure, while my human hand got tangled in his  
hair.  
"Hnnnnnnn,yes"

/Yes,yes,yes  
All I can say is  
Yes,yes,yes...ooooooooooo/

"Oh god...Dante..I'm gonna-!  
I released onto his stomach as he filled me with his seed. We fell back on the bed feeling  
spent.

/Kiss me.....Hold me....you got me,

We kissed again and embraced each other. Dante pulled back for a second, looked me in the  
eyes and said;  
"I love you Nero."  
I smiled and kissed him once more, before cuddling against his chest.  
"I love you too Dante."

Speechless/

~FIN~

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
